Crappy Anniversary
"Crappy Anniversary" is the 12th episode of Inanimate Insanity, and the 12th overall episode of Inanimate Insanity, released on April 1, 2012. Plot The episode starts off with the usual recap until MePhone4 begins to push it off the screen. OJ and Marshmallow question why MePhone4 is removing the recap, him answering that it is not wanted in the episode. As MePhone4 pushes the recap off a cliff, everyone begins yelling at him to stop. He finally kicks the recap off the cliff, where it smashes to bits. MePhone4 explains that the removal of the recap was part of the proceedings for the 1 year anniversary, in which he's changing everything to be like The Crappy Cliff. Apple comments that it was at a sub-amateur level, but MePhone4 changes the animation anyway with a push of a button. The animation switches the characters to the old design, and Bow and Apple are gone, due to them not being in Episode 1. Marshmallow notes that her tongue is at the top of her mouth, as OJ calls the overall place hideous. MePhone4 suddenly greets everyone in his old voice from Episode 1, which Pickle questions about saying that his voice was updated by Meeple. Marshmallow says that nothing makes sense when MePhone4 interrupts her with his original line "This... is Inanimate Insanity!". Elimination The elimination begins (notably without the Elimination Time! Intro) as MePhone4 asks if everyone is ready. Marshmallow notices that the old elimination area is back, and asks if MePhone4 will make everything "suckish" like it was in the first episode, and says that she doesn't think that everyone can handle the stupidness. MePhone4 calls the statement "sad", when Marshmallow throws a rock at MePhone4, changing his voice back to normal, which MePhone4 becomes upset about. He calls everyone rude and mentions that he bought a cake for the anniversary. OJ notes that they finally have good food, however, MePhone4 says he isn't sure that he will give it out due to the unthankfulness when Pickle begins to shout unusually until MePhone4 agrees to give out the cake. He gives a slice to Paper, which splatters in his face, for winning immunity, then announces that they received 341 votes, 11 of which went to Marshmallow, who caught her cake. OJ received 22 votes, and MePhone tossed the cake slice when Marshmallow hit the remote and changed the animation to normal. Suddenly, Firey appeared and caught OJ's cake, stating he can catch anything. MePhone4 grabbed the remote back and changed the animation to the original. Taco and Bow received 28 and 38 votes, Taco ate her cake while Bow's flew past an empty platform, spattering in the distance. Pickle is safe with 41 votes and is hit with cake. Bomb and Apple are the final two, and MePhone notes that Apple looks "scared", showing a completely empty platform. MePhone4 then agrees to change the animation back. Once he does, Apple states she has no idea what is happening. Bow also is confused about her location. MePhone4 reveals the votes, as Apple received 98 votes and Bomb receiving 103 votes, rendering him eliminated. Bomb begins to say something when OJ comments that Bomb deserved his elimination due to his betrayal. Bomb is hit by the Fist Thingy and launched into the distance. Vote Results: The Final 7 MePhone4 announces that they are the final 7, and they're reaching the end. Bow become scared and mistakes "the end" for the 2012 Theory, and states that she thought it was a joke. Marshmallow clarifies that MePhone4 meant the end of I.I. (Inanimate Insanity), also noting that "I.I" sounds like a pirate reference, when Bow comments that they already had a pirate challenge. MePhone4 yells that it wasn't a pirate challenge, to which Pickle disagrees to, stating he came out as one. MePhone4 begins to say something about the 1st when Marshmallow stops him and tells him to stop referring to the anniversary. MePhone4 also mentions that they are going back to The Crappy Cliff for the next challenge. Marshmallow blurts out that she is tired of everyone, calling them "idiots". Pickle is hurt by her words when she explains that everyone does so many messed up things. OJ understands her but notes that she shouldn't call her friends idiots. Paper also says he thought Marshmallow was nice but regrets it. MePhone4 tells everyone to stop arguing for their anniversary, which Bow comments that they aren't married "or anything". MePhone4 explains the challenge, as it is the same as Episode 1, although it is a diving contest and everyone must do a cool dive and land into the safe zone. The best dive will win immunity. He tells everyone to get into single file line, and everyone whizzes into a line. (Position Order: 1st: OJ, 2nd: Marshmallow, 3rd: Pickle, 4th: Taco, 5th: Apple, 6th: Paper, 7th (Last): Bow) The Challenge OJ is up first, but he mentions again that he can't swim. MePhone4 asks what he did in the first episode, which OJ notes that he just stood around and didn't react to anything. Paper mentioned that he is "screwed" when MePhone4 says he is not. Due to Paper winning in the previous challenge, he wins a plastic bag for the current one, which will protect him from the feces. Paper is overjoyed, though still not knowing what feces is. OJ jumps off the cliff when Apple thinks of a plan to knock Marshmallow off the cliff with a rock. She throws the rock, missing Marshmallow, and shatters OJ while in mid-air. Marshmallow is next, as she jumps off the cliff and does turns and spins, but defies gravity at the last moment and falls into the feces. Pickle tells Taco that he has loads of experience in jumping off cliffs, though his harmed vision due to last episode may cause him to do worse. Taco apologizes and Pickle accepts, although he walks right off the cliff and into the safe zone. Taco blurts out a random word and jumps. She suddenly becomes intelligent while falling, stating that she will have a 3/36 (1/12) chance of making it into the water. She lands in the feces while laughing. Paper happily says that with his plastic bag, he should do great. He jumps but is blown into the face of the cliff by a gust of wind. He turns evil and shouts, but suddenly changes back, unsure of what is happening. Apple is next, but does not know how to jump. She jumps in the air but lands on her head and rolls off the cliff into the feces. Bow happily wants to try, and jumps off the cliff. She spins and twirls around, only to cause herself to become nauseous and land into the water, vomiting moments later. Winning and Voting MePhone4 says that Pickle wins, and everyone else did awful. Pickle cheers until Bow vomits on his feet. MePhone4 announces that the voters won't be voting just like Episode 1. Bow asks who will vote, and MePhone4 says that the remaining contestants will. Bow expresses her excitement by saying her catchphrase, only vomit halfway through. MePhone4 then says that they will vote next episode, to Bow's shock. She begins to yell until MePhone4 changes the animation to horrible again using the button, causing her to disappear. In a later scene, Marshmallow, Paper, and Taco begin to argue in the feces. Cast Episode Trivia *This episode had many references to Episode 1 due to the anniversary. *This is the first time the animation has been "sub-amateur" level since A Lemony Lesson, as well as the last time ever. *This marks the 3rd time the Crappy Cliff was visited, the first in The Crappy Cliff and the second in Sugar Rush. *Pickle refers to Episode 1 stating he has "loads of experience" in jumping off cliffs, although he actually makes it this time. *This is the third time a recap was not used, however, this episode the recap was present but interrupted and destroyed. *The marks the fourth time a BFDI character makes a cameo in the episode and interacts with a contestant. (This time being Firey and OJ). **This also marks the second time that a BFDI character spoke, the first being Pencil in The Arena Of Death. ** Concededly, Firey, and OJ won their first seasons. *Bomb did not explode when hit by the Fist Thingy, which is very unusual, due to the littlest thing colliding with him normally causing him to explode. *Taco also shows a sign of extreme intelligence, as she makes out an entire scientific equation while falling down the cliff. **The scientific equation is as quoted: "Given my parabolic path in free-fall under gravity’s influence and ignoring air resistance due to insignificance in the context of my diving speed, perhaps I have a 3/36 chance of actually making it into the water." **This foreshadows what happens to her. *This episode's title combines the presence of the Crappy Cliff, and the phrase "Happy Anniversary!". *MePhone4S very briefly appears twice during the episode. *AnimationEpic forgot to change the intro for the anniversary. *also both Firey and OJ have a fear of water. but Firey simply dies in water while OJ doesn't. *Bow made a reference to Balloon during the episode. **Bow also made a reference to the 2012 Theory, where some people thought 2012 would be the last year on earth. Goofs *Pickle's eye-patch and eye disappear twice in the bad animation: The first being when everyone gasps and the second being at the Elimination Area with OJ. *Bow's eyes fly off her face for a split second when falling. * MePhone4 changed back to the current design when Marshmallow was about to push the button. * In the credits, it says "Episode 12 premieres", instead of 13. Characters Starting Characters OJ2017Pose.png|OJ Non Starting Characters Apple2018.png|Apple Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb BowNormal2017Pose.png|Bow Marshmallow2018Pose.png|Marshmallow MePhone2017Pose.png|MePhone4 Paper2017Pose.png|Paper Pickle2017Pose.png|Pickle Taco2017Pose.png|Taco Guest Characters Firey (Cameo) Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Inanimate Insanity